All Star Brawl
All Star Brawl is a video game which will feature a lot of playable characters from many other games like Wipeout. All-Star Brawl (Beauties) is mostly the sequel. No people in Ben and Toad's Contest were playable characters. List of Playable Characters Many characters will be playable in the game. This list is incomplete however. So you can add more characters if you can think of some. There will be no BATC contestants, cause Birdo and Yoshi have deaths. Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Peach *Daisy *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario *Axem Red *Axem Black *Axem Green *Axem Yellow *Axem Pink *King Boo *Toad *Rosalina *Petey Piranha *Birdo *Boo *Count Bleck *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby DK *Dry Bowser *Toadette *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Dimentio *Brighton *Twila *Toadsworth *Pianta *Noki *False Peach *Paraqoomba *Blooper *Goomba *O'Chunks *Piranha Plant *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Boshi *Baby Wario Battle of the Blades Universe *Aiden Splatalot Universe *Ballista *The Attackers *Gildar *Tinkor *Crocness *Skabb *Kookaburra *Shaiden *Knightriss *Thorne Uglydolls Universe *Wage *Bobo *Ox *Icebat Barney and Friends Universe *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff Wizards of Waverly Place Universe *Alex Russo *Max Russo *Justin Russo *Harper Finkle *Theresa Russo *Jerry Russo Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong *Klump *Krusha *Captain Skurvy *Kalpyso The Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Dark Link *Midna *Zant *Twinrova *Majora *Young Link *Toon Zelda/Tetra Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Dark Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley Kirby Universe *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Amanda *Lucy Hare *Slippy *Peppy *ROB *Pepper *Pigma *Andrew *Leon *Panther Pokémon Universe *Pikachu *Pokémon Trainer (Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur) *Mewtwo *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Pichu *Rayquaza *Hitmonlee *Mew *Raichu *Meowth *Onix *Shyimin *Abra *Kadabra *Alakazam *Weavile *Female Pokemon Trainer *Scyther *Feebas *Glalie *Audino *Froslass *Sableye *Gengar *Banette *Giartina *Aurorus *Greninja *Ninetales *Mawile Category:Pokemon Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Ike *Roy *Lyn *Tanya *Jill *Heather *Lucina *Corrin Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game & Watch Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Palutena *Medusa *Dark Pit Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Earthbound Universe *Ness *Lucas *Porky *Paula *Jill Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Kamella Wario Universe *Wario *Waluigi *Kat & Ana *Mona *Ashley R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. *R.O.B.E.R.T.A. Pikmin Universe *Olimar *Louie F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Samurai Goroh *James McCloud *Jody Summer Metal Gear Universe *Solid Snake *Raiden *Gray Fox Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic *Shadow *Silver *Knuckles *Tails *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Mecha Sonic *Blaze the Cat *Mephiles the Dark *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Black Doom *Chaos *Metal Sonic *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Zero *Megaman.EXE *Megaman 2 Final Fantasy Universe *Cloud Strife *Sephiroth *Tifa *Vincent Valentine *Loz *Yazoo *Kadaj *Ninja *White Mage *Black Mage *Cacutar *Moogle Wheel of Fortune Universe *Pat Sajak *Vanna White Soulcalibur Universe *Amy *Astaroth *Cassandra *Cervantes *Ivy *Kilik *Lizardman *Maxi *Mitsurugi *Nightmare *Raphael *Rock *Seong Mi-na *Setsuka *Siegfried *Sophitia *Taki *Talim *Tira *Voldo *Xianghua *Yoshimitsu *Yun-seong *Zasalamel *Algol *Hilde *Angol Fear *Ashlotte *Kamikirimusi *Scheherazade *Shura *Necrid *Masked Emperor Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Galen Marek *Boba Fett *Bossk *IG-88 *4-Lom *Dengar *Zuckass *Cad Bane *Aurra Sing *Palpatine *Darth Maul *Jango Fett *Count Dooku *Komari Vosa *Durge *Asajj Ventress *General Grievous *Darth Desolous *Darth Phobos *Emperor's Shadow Guard *Darth Krayt *Darth Wyyrlok III *Darth Nihl *Darth Talon *Darth Maladi *Darth Andeddu *Darth Bane *Darth Nihilus *Darth Stryfe *Darth Azard *Vul Isen *Saarai *Darth Havok *Leia Organa *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Chewbacca *Han Solo *Yoda *Dash Rendar *Kyle Katarn *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jar Jar Binks *Captain Tarpals *Mace Windu *Shaak Ti *Kit Fisto *Ahsoka Tano *Rahm Kota *Kazdan Paratus *Maris Brood *Cade Skywalker *Deliah Blue *Jariah Syn *Wolf Sazen *Shado Vao *Hosk Trey'lis *Antares Draco *Ganner Krieg *Droo *Tyber Zann *Urai Fenn *Silri Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Riku *King Mickey *Kairi *Maleficent *Pete *Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) *master xehanor *venteus *terra *aqua *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saïx *Axel *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Roxas *Xion Devil May Cry Universe *Dante *Nero *Vergil *Lady *Arkham/Jester *Trish/Gloria *Credo *Sanctus *Agnus *Nevan God of War Universe *Kratos *Zeus *Ares *Hades *Athena *Theseus *Barbarian King *Perseus *Poseidon *Helios *Hermes *Hercules *Icarus Banjo-Kazooie Universe *Banjo & Kazooie *Gruntilda *Mumbo Jumbo *Klungo *Brentilda *Jamjars *Bottles *Tooty TMNT Universe *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Donatello *Master Splinter *Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Casey Jones *Hun *Karai *Dr. Stockman *Ultimate Ninja *Draco Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ironhide *Ratchet *Megatron *Blackout *Barricade *Starscream *Frenzy *Scorponok *Movie Optimus Prime *Movie Bumblebee *Movie Jazz *Movie Ironhide *Movie Megatron *Movie Starscream *Movie Scorponok *Movie Blackout SpongeBob Universe *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton *Mr. Krabs *Larry the Lobster *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Dirty Bubble *Man Ray *DoodleBob *Pearl Krabs *Karen Plankton *Kelpy G *Dennis the Hitman *Patrick Not-Star *Squilliam Fancyson *Squidward Not-Tentacles *SquidBob TentaclePants *Eugene Not-Krabs *Sheldon Not-Plankton *Abigail-Marge *Dead Eye Plankton *SpongeBuck SquarePants *Pecos Patrick *Not SpongeBob *Robot Krabs *The Flying Dutchman *Betsy Krabs *Bubble Buddy *Gary *Jim *Sally *Princess Pearl *Hyponsis Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Mr. Turner *Poof *Foop *Mrs. Turner *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Dr. Bender *Cupid *Mr. Crocker *A.J. *Chester *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tootie Avatar Universe *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Ozai *Azula *Iroh *Toph *Jet Ren & Stimpy Universe *Ren *Stimpy *Mr. Horse *Sven Hoek Drake & Josh Universe *Drake *Josh *Megan *Walter *Audrey *Mindy The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Harold *Gladys *Nergal *Nergal Junior *Aunt Sis *Milkshakes *Irwin *Hoss *Mindy *Boogey Ed Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jonny & Plank *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Sarah *May *Marie *Lee Wonder Pets Universe *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie Felix the Cat Universe *Felix the Cat Naruto Universe *Naruto *Sakura *Sasuke *Rock Lee *Garra *Might Guy *Kakashi Hatake Indiana Jones Universe *Indiana Jones *Henry "Mutt" Jones III South Park Universe *Cartman *Kyle *Stan *Kenny *Butters *Chef/Darth Chef *Satan *Mr. Mackey *Mr./Mrs. Garrison *Randy Marsh *Wendy Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Master Shiftu *Master Tigress *Tai Lung *Master Mantis *Master Viper *Master Crane *Master Oogway Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *Gingerbread Man *Prince Charming *Lord Farquadd *Rumpelstiltskin *Fairy Godmother Teen Titans Universe *Robin *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven *Terra *Blackfire *Slade *Gizmo *Mammoth *Jinx *Brother Blood *Trigon *Bumblebee *Speedy *Aqualad *Más y Menos Spider-Man Universe *Spider-Man *Green Goblin *Dr. Octopus *New Goblin *Venom *Sandman *Vulture *Scorpion Hulk Universe *Hulk *Abomination *Hulkbuster Iron Man Fantastic 4 Universe *The Thing *Human Torch *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Dr. Doom *Silver Surfer Austin Powers Universe *Austin Powers *Dr. Evil *Mini-Me *Frau *Random Task *Scott Evil *Goldmember *Nigel Powers *Number 2 *Vanessa *Felicity *Foxxy *Mustafa The Next Star Universe *April Llave *Shania Fillmore *Melissa Charlie Storwick *Sydney *Aiden *Evan Simms *JD Meeboer *Milly Benzu Tuff Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell iCarly Universe *Carly *Sam *Spencer *Freddie The Pink Panther Universe *The Pink Panther *The Little Man Xenoblade Universe *Shulk Backyardigans Universe *Pablo *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Tyrone *Mommy Martian Dora Universe *Dora the Explorer *Boots the Monkey *Swiper the Fox Allen Gregory Universe *Allen Gregory *Patrick *Julie *Richard *Jeremy Sidekick Universe *Eric *Trevor Madagscar Universe *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Skipper Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Enchanted Universe *Giselle *Prince Edward Toy Story Universe *Woody *Barbie *Jessie Max & Ruby Universe *Max *Ruby *Louise *Valerie *Martha *Grandma Kid vs Kat Universe *Kid *Kat Coraline Universe *Coraline Jones League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex Planet Sheen Universe *Sheen Estevez *Mr. Nesmith *OmmLaa New Characters in 2nd Game *Danielle Bolton *Effie Voulgaris *Dry Bowser Jr. *Baby Yoshi Elemantry School Musical Universe *Yoshi Santos *Toad Santos *Birdo Evans *Luigi Ratchelous Victorious Universe *Tori Vega *Jade West *Cat Valentine The Suite Life Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *London Tipton *Maddie Fitzpatrick Hannah Montana Universe *Hannah Montana Geronimo Stilton Universe *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Trap Stilton *Benjamin Stilton Super Mario Z Universe *Mecha Mario *Basilisx Wipeout Australia Universe *Linda Wilton *Sarah Clanter-Goold *Amelia Patomaki *Caroline Durston *Natalie MacLarn Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian *Joe *Cleveland *Quagmire *Adam West The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Ned Flanders *Apu *Comic Book Guy *Cheif Wiggum Super Mario Bros. Z Universe *Mecha Mario *Basilisx The Lion King Universe *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Mufasa *Sarabi *Ma *Uncle Max *Scar *Zira *Kiara *Kovu *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Zazu *Nuka *Vitani *Ahadi The Halo Universe *Master Chief *Thel 'Vadam *John Forge *Sgt. Johnson *Tartarus *The Arbiter (Halo Wars) The Killzone Universe *Jan Templar *Luger *Rico Velasques *Gregor Hakha *Sgt. "Sev" Sevchenko *Radec The Battlefield: Bad Company Universe *Preston Marlowe *Haggard *Terrence Sweetwater *Sgt. Redford Mortal Kombat Universe *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Liu Kang *Raiden *Reptile *Shang Tsung Pebble and the Peniung universe *Herbie *Rocko *Marina *drake's sidekick *Drake Phineas and Ferb Universe *teenage phineas *teenage freb *sexiest Candace *breaded Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Perry the Platypus *stonge teenage Buford *Baljeet *Linda Flynn Other *Mii *A male and female Wii Fit Trainer Wipeout Universe *Allen Ford *Abigail Santos *Creg Taylor *Caroline Dalpe *Thi Vo *Desirea 'Double Deep' Kolthof *Tessa Bonhomme (also appears in Battle of the Blades, becoming the first female hockey champion on Wipeout Canada) *Sara Doiron *Natalie Harrison *Nadine Matthews *Warren Lindsay *Tanya 'Bully Buster' Carter *Sandra Yang *Tania 'G.I. Jane' Doyle *Sheena 'Cheerleader' Hunt (arrested) *Old Characters *Telsi Tancosova *Gabriella High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Martha Cox *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Tiara Gold *Jimmie Zara *Donnie Dion *Mrs. Montez *Wildcats *Mr. Fulton *Alan *The Sharpettes *Cyndra *Susan *Donnie Dion *Amber Lee Adams *Jimmie Zara *Allen Ford (dances, arrested) *Ryan Duchak (arrested) *Rado Pagac (arrested) *The Cheerleaders Fanboy & Chum Chum Universe *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle Assist Trophies *Mrs. Montez *Baby Yoshi *Danielle Bolton (cut) *Mr. Fulton Plot After Guy, Ford and Bentley died, all characters but Pearl did win. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:Mario series